La vie est remplie de surprise
by Oceane B
Summary: Après la terrible decision que Clarke et Bellamy ont pris pour sauver leurs amis . Clarke est partie. Au bout de quatre mois d'absence elle rentre pour retrouver Bellamy mais il ne l'accueille pas comme elle l'aurait souhaiter ? Va t'il la pardonner pour ses erreurs passés ? Bellarke
1. Chapter 1

« Arrête s'il te plait, ne te ferme pas comme ça avec moi. »

Ne te ferme pas comme ça avec moi … Mais comment osait elle lui reprocher d'être diffèrent. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre un tel affront. Quatre mois qu'elle était partie. Quatre moi qu'il espérait tous les jours un signe d'elle. Un signe insignifiant qui lui aurait seulement prouvé qu'elle n'était pas prête à tout jeter en l'air. Mais pourtant elle l'avait fait. Elle avait tout foutu en l'air et maintenant elle osait revenir après quatre mois de remise en question comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bellamy ne pouvait se contenir plus longtemps, il devait être honnête. Il devait être honnête une dernière fois. Pas pour elle, les jours où il se souciait de ce qu'elle ressentait était révolu. Il devait le faire pour lui. Pour pouvoir tourner la page, pour pouvoir avancer sans elle.

« Comment veux-tu que je réagisse autrement ? Tu es partie. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et tu es partie. Tu es partie quatre mois. Quatre mois sans donner signe de vie. Quatre putin de mois où j'ai attendu un signe de toi tous les jours. Quatre mois où je me suis demandé si tu étais encore en vie. Comme si toi et moi ça n'avait jamais compté. Quatre mois de silence. Comment peux-tu croire que tout sera de nouveau comme avant ? Comment as-tu pu partir ce jour-là, comment as-tu pu partir comme si tout ce qu'on avait fait n'avait jamais compter ? Comment as-tu pu me laisse porter le poids de nos erreurs tout seul ? Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, tu es morte pour moi. »

Ses mots étaient tombés d'une seule traite, il n'avait rien contrôlé. Elle était sa faiblesse. Elle l'était depuis les premiers jours. Lui qui était devenu si modéré si réfléchi ne se reconnaissait plus dès que ses émotions dépendaient d'elle. Cependant cette fois, elle n'avait pas le droit de le remarquer. Il devait être fort quelques minutes et partir sans se retourner, sans se laisser trahir ni par sa respiration saccadé ni par ses mains qui n'arrêtaient pas de trembler. Alors dans un élan de courage, il profita du choc de Clarke face à ses paroles pour s'approcher d'elle et lui déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue. Comme un signe d'au revoir. Non plutôt un signe d'adieu. La sentant se contracter il lui caressa la joue puis se retourna doucement et commença à avancer. Un pas après l'autre. Encore 10 mètres et il serait sauvé par la salle de conférence de l'arche ou Abby et Marcus l'attendait.

« Attend » Bellamy se figea c'était comme un murmure ou plutôt une supplication. Puis il entendit des pas se précipitait vers lui.

« Attend s'il te plait ! » ce n'était plus un murmure, cette fois elle paraissait déterminée mais Bellamy ne voulait pas se retourner. Il ne pouvait pas, pas cette fois. Il devait continuer à avancer, c'était sa seule chance de réussir à respirer à nouveau. Après quelques pas il sentit quelque chose sur son bras. Une main fraiche et douce. Bellamy se figea à nouveau sans se retourner.

« Laisse-moi un droit de réponse s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Après tu pourras partir je te le promets. Je te promets aussi de ne jamais plus me retrouver sur ton chemin »

C'était ce qu'il avait voulu ses dernières semaines, une explication. Alors il se retourna doucement et lui sourit. Clarke sut alors qu'il lui donnait la permission de s'expliquer, après une grande inspiration elle commença en essayant d'être le plus honnête possible.

« Cette année était une année de transition. L'année la plus difficile de ma vie, tu le sais mieux que personne. Je devais faire une croix sur mon passé, sur la personne que j'étais, sur la vie que j'avais imaginé, sur mon avenir tout tracé, je devais faire une croix sur ce que j'avais toujours imaginé être la vérité : sur wells sur ma mère. Je l'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. On l'a tous fait d'ailleurs.. Pas toujours comme j'aurais dû le faire je te l'accorde mais j'ai essayé d'avancer. J'ai essayé de me reconstruire une vie avec vous et heureusement j'étais bien entourée. J'ai toujours essayé de prendre les meilleures décisions possibles. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé sombrer ou devenir une autre personne que celle que j'étais. Je te dois ma vie. Je te dois d'être ce que je suis. Mais j'ai fait des erreurs, j'ai blessé beaucoup de personnes, j'en ai tué d'autre et tout ça je ne l'ai pas supporté. Je t'ai blessé aussi et c'était devenu trop difficile à supporter alors je suis partie. Je suis partie pour faire le deuil d'une vie que je ne pourrais plus avoir. Je suis partie pour finir de me reconstruire seule. Je suis partie parce que j'avais besoin de me prouver que j'étais capable de vivre sans toi sans eux sans une bouée de sauvetage en permanence. Je suis partie pour m'affronter moi-même. Mais tu sais ça n'a pas été facile. Tu ne m'as pas rendu la chose facile. Pendant un an tu m'as laissé croire que j'étais comme une sœur pour toi, un pilier, un leader à part égal, que je me faisais des idées, j'en devenais malade Bellamy. Tu m'embrassais puis tu devenais froid à nouveau. C'était toujours pareil, même quand on faisait l'amour tu réussissais toujours à me faire croire que c'était une erreur. Une erreur du à l'alcool ou à une victoire ou un échec. A l'émotion du moment. Tu t'excusais toujours en me disant que j'étais là au bon moment puis tu devenais froid et tu partais. Je ne suis pas en train de te reprocher quoi que ce soit Bellamy. Je te dis juste que ce soir-là, quand je t'ai annoncé mon départ et que tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi depuis toujours, une partie de moi s'est brisée et je devais faire le deuil de cette partie de moi aussi. Mon deuil de toi. Il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Chaque jour, à chaque fois qu'il m'arrivait quelques choses je pensais à toi. Je cherchais même ton regard lorsque quelqu'un me parlait ou lorsque j'apprenais une nouvelle technique de combat, j'imaginais tout ce que tu aurais pensé. Au bout de quatre mois, rien n'avait changé, j'avais réussi à oublier le passé et à supporter ma culpabilité mais toi je ne t'oubliais pas. Je continuais chaque jour à penser à toi alors je suis revenue. Je suis revenue pour toi Bellamy tu m'entends. Je suis revenue parce que je t'aime.»

A bout de souffle Clarke s'arrêta sur ce je t'aime. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui en parlant. Elle se retrouvait à quelques centimètres de sa bouffe. Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa respiration et Bellamy n'était pas dans une meilleure position qu'elle. A ce moment-là il lui suffisait de tendre sa bouche pour toucher ses lèvres mais tout à coup elle le sentit se raidir. Puis elle le vit se reculer doucement sans oser le toucher pour autant. Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le début de cette conversation commencèrent à se déverser au moment où elle le vit se retourner et parcourir les deux derniers mètres qu'il restait entre elle et la salle de conférence de l'arche comme si elle l'avait brulé par ses simples mots. Clarke sentit alors une douleur déchirante dans tout son corps et tomba à genou. Pleurant et toussant pour pouvoir à nouveau respirer correctement elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait perdu. Elle l'avait perdu et elle le connaissait bien il ne changerait pas d'avis. Ils avaient toujours été honnête l'un envers l'autre, du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant de partir il y a quatre mois, avant qu'il prononce ses mots qui avaient tout changé. Ses mots qu'elle avait attendus pendant presque un an. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que jamais il ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir eu peur.

Après quelques secondes, Clarke se ressaisit, personne ne devait la voir comme ça sinon sa position de leader serait remise en question dès son retour. Elle inspira un grand coup et trouva la force de se lever et de se diriger vers sa tente. En quatre mois rien n'avait bougé, comme si tout le monde était convaincu qu'elle allait revenir. Elle connaissait sa mère, malgré leur différend, elle avait dû faire en sorte que personne n'approche ce qui lui restait de sa fille.

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques heures et se coucher lui semblait la meilleure solution, elle devait dormir : sa discussion avec Bellamy l'avait émotionnellement épuisée. Après avoir retiré son pull et son pantalon elle se jeta sous sa couette, le temps s'était rafraichi ses derniers jours. L'arc était plus au nord que ton DC , il y faisait donc plus froid. Ton DC .. Mais pourquoi était-elle partie aussi longtemps ? Si il n'avait pas prononcé ses mots elle serait peut être resté. Et si Bellamy l'avait rattrapé qu'aurait elle fait ?

Flash back :

_Clarke ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle venait de tuer des centaines de personne , bien que Bellamy l'ai aidé pour quelle ne porte pas le poids de la culpabilité seule , sa culpabilité rongeait tout son corps son être et son âme. Sur le chemin du retour, elle avait pris sa décision : elle devait partir. Elle devait partir pour que ses amis fassent leur deuil du mont mountain . Pour qu'Octavia puisse être heureuse sans la haïr de l'avoir presque tué. Elle devait partir pour que Jasper ne voit pas la mort de Maya à cheque fois qu'il poserait ses yeux sur elle. Elle devait partir pour échapper a Bellamy , à l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle . Elle n'avait pas voulu croire Lexa mais aujourd'hui elle comprenait que le seul moyen de vaincre sa culpabilité était de ne se soucier de personne. Elle n'avait pas le choix elle devait partir pour se reconstruire, pour faire son deuil et pour devenir plus forte._

_Le camp approchait et Monty semblait avoir compris son dilemme. Elle sentit la main de Monty se glissait dans la sienne. Ils ne prononcèrent aucune parole, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils étaient tous les deux brisés pour la même chose. Clarke et Bellamy avait appuyé mais c'est Monty qui avait programmé la brèche. Ils étaient tous les trois aussi coupable. Une fois devant le camp, Clarke sentit la pression sur sa main s'accentuée. A ce moment-là elle sut. Elle sut qu'elle devait partir. Qu'elle devait les laisser guérir. Elle regarda sa mère, quelques pas devant elle soutenu par Marcus. Clarke n'avait pas peur pour sa mère. Elle était forte et Marcus saurait lui donner la force nécessaire pour comprendre la décision de sa fille. Tout irait bien pour tout le monde sans elle. Elle se figea alors et sourit à Monty. _

_« Je ne rentre pas » prononça-t-elle. _

_Monty ne dit rien, il semblait à Clarke qu'il avait déjà tout compris. Monty s'avança alors vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois et lui chuchoter « reviens quand tu veux sa sera toujours chez toi. On t'attend. ». Clarke sourit les larmes aux yeux et laissa partir Monty. Maintenant elle devait parler à quelqu'un d'autre et elle sentait d'avance qu'il n'allait pas être aussi facile à comprendre. Elle le vit alors prêt du portail discuté avec Jasper. Au moment où elle vit Monty se diriger vers lui, elle comprit qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à cet adieu. Après une parole a Monty, Bellamy se dirigea vers elle. Clarke inspira profondément et se dirigea vers lui. Quand elle vit ses yeux plein d'inquiétude, Clarke hésita à nouveau mais elle avait pris sa décision en partie à cause de lui. Elle se devait de s'y tenir. Alors prononça les mots qu'elle redoutait tant : « je ne rentre pas je pars. Je pars seule. ». Bellamy sembla affolé pendant quelques secondes puis repris contenance :_

_« __Si tu as besoin d'être pardonnée, je vais le faire. Tu es pardonnée. S'il te plaît, rentre._

_Clarke rassembla une dernière fois toutes ses forces pour prononcer ses derniers mots_

– _Prends-soin d'eux pour moi, s'il te plaît »_

_Elle s'approcha alors de Bellamy pour lui embrasser la joue une dernière fois comme un adieu en douceur. Elle sentit son bras l'attraper et la prendre dans ses bras « je suis amoureux de toi , je l'ai toujours été , je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas j'ai besoin de toi. » Ses mots tant attendu depuis presque un an.. Clarke repris sa respiration et recula. « j'espère que nous nous reverrons un jour » prononça-t-elle froidement. Bellamy sourit froidement et la laissa partir. Clarke lança un dernier regard au campement et tourna les talons. Quelques mètres plus loin, à l'abri des regards dans la foret, Clarke s'effondra a genou et laissa pour la première fois depuis des semaines ses larmes coulaient. Elle le détestait. Elle avait attendu ses mots si longtemps, elle avait tellement souffert de ses changements d'humeur. Un ami un frère un pilier un leader la plupart du temps, mais un amant jaloux possessif et passionné le reste du temps. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre ce que Bellamy voulait vraiment, elle avait fini par croire ses mots « une erreur » « un trop plein d'émotion ». Leur baisers et leurs ébats n'étaient pour lui que des « moments trop plein d'émotion ». Elle était arrivée à pardonner ses regrets et ses remords grâce à cette théorie mais aujourd'hui la haine la submergea. Tant de douleur pour rien. Elle avait peur. Peur de se retrouver en face de lui et de lui cracher sa haine, peur de le détester autant qu'elle se détestait pour tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire quand il était au mont mountain. Parce que tout ce qu'elle avait fait été pour lui. Le missile était pour le protéger lui. Clarke avait aussi peur de l'aimer, il était sa faiblesse, il l'avait toujours été et si Lexa avait pu le voir d'autre le pourrait aussi. Clarke devait s'endurcir pour supporter sa culpabilité, elle devait suivre les conseils de Lexa et pour réussir cette épreuve elle devait partir loin de bellamy et son amour. Elle pouvait supporter un amour non réciproque mais pas une belle histoire. Elle ne le méritait pas. Pour la première fois Clarke avait peur. Elle avait peur d'un homme, des sentiments d'un homme. »_

_Clarke sentit une main sur son épaule, elle sursauta mais reconnu la voix de Linlcon « calme toi clarke respire ça va aller calme toi ». Elle se retourna les yeux plein de larmes et lincon la prit dans ses bras. Clarke se détendit un peu puis se décida à parler _

_« Non Lincon je ne rentrerais pas _

_Je sais Clarke je ne viens pas pour ça_

_Que veux-tu Lincon ? _

_Je veux que tu saches que je prendrais soin d'eux , que je surveillerais Bellamy, ne me regarde pas avec cet air interrogatif je vous observe depuis presque un an je connais chaqu'un de vous surement mieux que ce que vous vous connaissez vous-même. Pars mais rejoins Lexa. Elle est elle aussi dévorer par la culpabilité d'avoir agi pour son peuple. Lorsqu'elle t'a dit que tu serais toujours la bienvenue au capitole c'était une invitation tu peux y aller. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule dans la forêt. Elle reste dangereuse. Bellamy et Octavia ne s'en remettrait jamais. Je ne parle même pas de ta mère ou de Raven. Pars Clarke. Fais ce que tu as à faire , mais va voir Lexa. Fais-moi confiance une dernière fois. »_

_Clarke se releva doucement, elle se sentit plus forte à cet instant, elle sourit à Lincon lui pris la main quelques seconde et tourna les talons.._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce site du coup je vous écris un petit mot ici. Je voudrais en premier remercier les personnes qui m'ont écrit des review, vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir que c'est pour moi de lire vos avis et vos conseils. C'est ma toute première histoire, mon tout premier écrit et je m'aventure dans quelque chose qui me fait un peu peur parce que je ne suis pas du tout sure de mes capacités d'écriture.

Cependant, j'en avais besoin : le final de la saison 2 m'a détruite émotionnellement, je n'arrive pas à l'accepter du coup il fallait que j'écrive une fin pour Bellamy et Clarke, belle ou triste vous verrez bien mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'une autre fin qu'un « j'espère que nous nous reverrons un jour ».

Je préfère par contre vous prévenir que mon histoire ne sera pas une grande histoire policière ou pleine d'action. Je voudrais vous faire partager une histoire de pardon d'amour d'amitié de soutien et de reconstruction de soi et des autres... Je mets un petit bout de moi-même, un bout de mon âme dans chacun de mes chapitres alors j'espère que vous serez apprécier ma suite un petit peu différente des histoires habituelles. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous embrasse.

PS : je tenais à m'excuser pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe à la fin du premier chapitre j'étais épuisée et trop impatiente de partager je ne me suis pas relue. Je vous promets de ne plus recommencer.

La citation du jour : « Depuis tout petit, je sais une chose : que la vie nous abîme tous. On n'y échappe pas. Mais je suis en train d'en découvrir une autre: on peut se réparer. On se répare les uns les autres. "

La lumière du jour réveilla Clarke au petit matin, elle avait perdu l'habitude du silence matinal qui régnait à l'arc ou de cette odeur familière de fer rouillé que l'arc dégagée depuis sa chute. Clarke sourit en repensant au jour où elle avait retrouvé sa mère pour la première fois sur terre, où elle avait découvert cet endroit puis revu Bellamy et Octavia quelques heures après.

Bellamy… Pourquoi toutes ses pensées se dirigeaient toujours vers lui ? En partant il y a quatre mois, Clarke pensait qu'elle arriverait à oublier tous ses souvenirs qui l'assaillaient dès le réveil. Mais chaque odeur, chaque sourire, chaque parole lui faisait toujours penser à lui.

Clarke secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se leva doucement. Elle fut saisi par le froid, mis un pull et se décida enfin à sortir de sa tente. Elle découvrit avec soulagement que tout le monde dormait encore. Clarke décida de partir à l'infirmerie pour voir si sa mère y était. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée hier, sa mère était partie avec Marcus, elle n'avait pas encore eu la chance de la revoir. Clarke savait que son retour n'allait pas être facile pour Abby, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de lui dire au revoir mais elle savait aussi que plus vite elle l'affronterait plus vite elles avanceraient.

Clarke fit un bon sur le côté en sentant une main sur son épaule et ne put s'empêcher de rire quand elle vit le grand sourire de Monty. Bien qu'il ait été le premier à l'accueillir la veille, ils étaient tous les deux enchantés de se retrouver. Contrairement à d'autre personne, le mont weather et le départ de Clarke les avaient rapprochés. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle pouvait compter sur Monty pour la soutenir quoi qu'il arrive et pour toutes décisions qu'elle aurait à prendre.

« **Comment vas-tu ce matin Clarke ? Demanda Monty d'une voix inquiète**

**Je vais bien Monty ne t'inquiète pas. Clarke insista en voyant l'air dubitatif de son ami : Vraiment Monty je te promets ça va. **

**Jasper m'a dit que Bellamy n'avait pas été tendre avec toi... Je suis sincèrement désolé Clarke mais essaie de le comprendre, il a du tout gérer ses quatre derniers mois. **

**Je sais Monty je sais... souffla Clarke. Mais il n'était pas seul, je connais Marcus il a dû vouloir à nouveau tout diriger, sans parler de ma mère..**

**Si tu savais.. souris Monty, je vais chercher à manger et on se rejoint dans une heure au portail. J'ai une tonne de chose à te raconter sur ses quatre derniers mois ! **

**Avec plaisir mon petit ingé préféré ! s'exclama Clarke en le prenant dans ses bras.**

**Est-ce que tu veux bien que Jasper vienne ? Il a vraiment besoin de te parler pour tourner la page. Ça ne va pas être facile entendre mais je crois qu'il est prêt comme moi à avancer. »**

Clarke se raidit à l'idée d'écouter les reproches et la haine que jasper avait parce qu'elle avait tué Maya mais hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Si il avait pardonné à Monty et Bellamy peut être qu'il arriverait à lui pardonner..

Clarke sentit ses jambes s'alourdir pendant quelques secondes, le poids de la culpabilité était encore présent. Elle avait tellement de chose à se faire pardonner. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle était revenue. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se battre de toutes ses forces pour retrouver l'estime et l'amour des gens qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Mais elle était prête à redoubler d'effort pour que tout fonctionne. C'était son peuple, elle avait tout fait pour les sauver, ils étaient sa famille. Une famille en qui elle avait confiance, une famille en qui elle avait la foi. Une famille qu'elle avait cru ne jamais retrouver à la mort de Wells, son meilleur ami : mort sans emporter ses secrets avec lui..

Ses pensées dérivèrent alors sur Octavia.. Octavia avait toujours été sa famille, sa plus fidèle alliée. Elle ne l'avait jamais contredit, elle avait aidé Clarke dans toute ses décisions, elle l'avait soutenu épaulé défendue. Elle avait caché ses secrets et ses erreurs. Elle lui avait prouvé sa loyauté tant de foi. Pourtant Clarke n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à la laisser mourir, tué par un missile quand Lexa lui avait demandé. Mais heureusement ce n'était pas arrivé. Comment Octavia avait pu lui pardonner cette erreur ? Si elle l'avait fait.. Octavia était comme son frère : forte loyal mais très impulsive. Hier elle avait dû agir par émotion et non par raison. Clarke ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de sa relation avec Octavia. Elle devrait discuter elle le savait. Clarke comprit alors qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait peur que celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur ne lui pardonne pas. Qu'elle ne ressente plus jamais la chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti quand Octavia l'avait prise dans ses bras en sanglotant la veille..

_Flash-Back :_

_Après trois heures de marche Clarke était éreintée, cependant elle trouva la force de sourire à Lincoln qui était à ses côtés depuis déjà une heure et demie. Lincon.. Clarke ne savait pas si une vie suffirait pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle lui devait sa vie , sa force et son retour. Lincon avait été présent à chaque étape de sa guérison et aujourd'hui il l'accompagnait dans son retour. Lincon était devenu un de ses plus fidèles amis, elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui et elle savait que rien ne pourrait changer ça. _

_« Respire , tout va bien se passer. Je te promets que tout le monde t'attends. Il faut que tu sois forte Clarke , un leader se doit de l'être pour son peuple sinon tout le monde tombe avec lui. Si tu n'es pas prête à revenir retourne à Polis . »_

_Lincon marqua une pause en voyant le regard de Clarke changeait_

_« N'y pense même pas Clarke Griffin ! Tu as pris la décision de revenir tu dois continuer. Fais le pour lui. Si tu ne le fais pas pour eux fais le pour lui. Octavia s'inquiéte pour lui et tu sais qu'elle ne s'inquiète jamais. Il a besoin de toi. Il ne peut pas tout porter tout seul. Tu as pris le temps de faire ton deuil pendant quatre mois , lui n'a pas eu une seule minute. Il a le droit de souffler mais il ne fait confiance à personne . A personne sauf à toi. _

_Le visage de Clarke se radoucit et Lincon sut qu'il avait marqué un point. Il avait appris à la connaitre ses quatre derniers mois. Lincon n'était jamais rentré à Polis, il savait qu'il avait perdu la confiance d'Indra mais il se débrouillait toujours pour voir Clarke et la tenir informer de l'état du camp. Lincon avait toujours su qu'elle reviendrait mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour faire son deuil. Alors il la rencontrait à mi-chemin deux fois par semaine pour lui donner des raisons de revenir. Et cette fois il avait trouvé. Il lui avait dit ce que sa mère comptait faire et elle s'était enfin décidée à rentrer. _

_Ok Clarke on y est _

_Je sais lincon je sais, je te rappelle que j'ai aidé à construire cette endroit. Répondit Clarke bien plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. »_

_Lincon ne releva pas et se contenta de lui poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule. _

_Clarke pris une grande inspiration et sourit aux gardes. Après quelques secondes Miller la reconnue enfin , avec un sourire éblouissant il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer comme une petite fille. _

_« Clarke tu es enfin rentrée ! _

_Oui je suis là et très heureuse de te revoir aussi , répondit-elle en souriant , alors la cohabitation avec ton fils te plait elle autant que ce que tu avais imaginé ?_

_Je ne te remercierais jamais assez Clarke pour m'avoir ramené mon fils. Ne regrette rien et cette fois reste.. Souffla Miller _

_Je vais faire du mieux que je le peux .. murmura Clarke avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux , elle savait que son temps à l'arc dépendrait de deux personnes. _

_Allez rentre , la plupart des personnes dorment . Ta mère est partie avec Marcus trouvaient des algues rouges elle reviendra demain matin. Va profiter de tes amis plutôt que de parler avec un vieux comme moi ! s'exclama Miller entre deux rires_

_On se voit demain de toute manière, je veux que tu me fasses un rapport complet comme avant ! _

_Pas de problème , bonne nuit Griffin ! »_

_Clarke se sentit soulagée, au moins les adultes ne lui en voulaient pas . Elle espérait tant que ses amis réagiraient ainsi. Clarke entendit des pas précipités de l'autre côté des tentes. Puis elle la vit , avec ses grands yeux et ses longs cheveux noires, Octavia .. Mais Clarke n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'elle se retrouva par terre secoué de sanglot. Octavia lui avait sauté dans les bras et était maintenant prise de sanglot. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler sur les joues de Clarke , elle lui avait tellement manquée. Clarke avait eu si peur qu'Octavia l'ignore dès son arrivée qu'elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes de soulagement. _

_« Tu m'as manquée , souffla Octavia dans les bras de son ami , j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais et que je ne pourrais jamais te dire que j'étais prête à tout faire pour oublier . Je t'en supplie Clarke ne repart pas , reste cette fois_

_-Tu m'as manquée aussi O murmura Clarke à travers son sourire baigné de larmes._

_Clarke et Octavia se sourirent puis un rire chaud les gagna. Clarke se sentait bien , elle se sentait chez elle quand elle riait avec octavia , elle se sentait en sécurité._

_Elles se relevèrent doucement puis Clarke sentit le poids du regard d'octavia sur elle , elle releva la tête et fut surprise du regard soucieux de son ami. Elle sentait qu'octavia était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose qu'elle n'allait pas aimer entendre. Clarke sentit l'inquiétude la gagner , Bellamy .. Est-ce que quelque chose était arrivé à Bellamy ? Est-ce que Lincon avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose de si important ? Non, Clarke se ressaisit aussitôt, Lincon n'aurait jamais omis quelque chose concernant Bellamy, il était le seul qui avait tout compris. Il était le seul qui savait le poids de son amour pour ce dernier. Bellamy allait bien. Bellamy allait forcement bien , il se débrouillait toujours pour se sortir des situations les plus compliquées._

_Clarke repris ses esprits et demanda alors à Octavia de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur._

_« Je suis prête à tout faire pour te pardonner, je sais à qui va ma loyauté et tu en fais toujours partie. Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir j'ai eu tellement peur et même si je sais que nous allons devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse Clarke, pour avancer l'une et l'autre l'une avec l'autre, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime que je suis là et que cette fois je ne te laisserais pas repartir. Mais lui c'est autre chose. Il faut que tu sois prête à comprendre qu'il ne veut pas te revoir, qu'il s'est fait à l'idée que tu étais partie pour de bon. Ça ne va pas être facile Clarke et je ne veux pas que tu t'attendes à ce qu'il te saute dans les bras comme à vos dernières retrouvailles. Celle-là est différente. Mais Clarke je connais mon frère ça lui passera. Mais je préfère te prévenir pour que tu sois prête et que tu me promettes que tu ne vas repartir. Promet le moi Clarke Griffin , promets-moi que tu ne vas nous abandonner une deuxième fois. _

_Clarke sentait sa tête tournée. Octavia n'avait pas eu besoin de prononcer son nom pour qu'elle comprenne. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir , il n'avait pas le droit.. _

_-Je ne vous ai pas abandonné , soupira Clarke , j'avais juste.._

_\- Peu importe , la coupa Octavia , promet le moi !_

_-Je te le promets O' , je te promets que cette fois je ne te laisserais pas. _

_-Merci , souffla Octavia en prenant Clarke dans ses bras, maintenant va voir Monty , Raven et les autres ils attendent ton retour depuis des mois . »_

_Clarke sourit à Octavia puis la regarda prendre Lincon dans ses bras. Elle était assez prête pour l'entendre remercier doucement l'ex terrien. Clarke sentit un souffle d'espoir l'enserrer et partie en direction de l'arc où elle retrouva Monty , Harper , Miller fils (je sais plus son nom vous avez droit de me l'écrire en review hihi) et les autres qui ne perdirent pas une seconde pour la prendre dans leurs bras sans retenir leur larmes de joies. _

_Après ses belles retrouvailles , Clarke décida de le trouver lui pour crever l'aspect dès son arrivée. _

Une voix familière sortie Clarke de ses pensées « **Ce n'était pas une blague nulle de la part de cette idiot de Bellamy , tu es là ! Tu es vraiment rentrée , prononça Raven en accourant vers Clarke pour la prendre dans ses bras **

**-oui je suis là , répondit Clarke en riant , toi aussi tu m'as manquée Raven ! **

**\- Ou étais tu ? Qu'Est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu avant ? Tu vas bien ? Oui tu as l'air bien ! Quoi que non tu as un peu maigri, mais tu es lumineuse ! Tu dois tout me raconter !**

**-Hey , calme toi , rigola Clarke , je te raconterais tout je te promets mais là je dois rejoindre Monty et Jasper on sort un peu du camps. On se voit après ok ? Oh attend à qui est cette chemise ? Demanda Clarke d'un air suspicieux **

Raven rougit furieusement, elle avait oublié que Clarke était partie quatre mois, elle avait tant de chose à lui raconter !

**Si tu savais ! Moi aussi j'ai quelques trucs à te raconter. On se voit dès que tu reviens de la forêt. Insista Raven en partant vers la tente d'où elle était sortie. »**

Clarke la regarda rentrer dans la tente de Wick sans comprendre ce qu'elle y faisait. Quand elle était partie ses deux-là n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Bellamy et elle aussi se disputaientt beaucoup au début .. Clarke sourit à cette idée , peut être que Raven avait trouvé la force de surmonter la mort de Finn. Elle était contente d'être partie finalement. Raven avait pu guérir sans avoir à regarder la personne qui avait tué son amour d'enfance dans les yeux tous les jours. La jeune femme avait très vite pardonné à Clarke d'avoir tué Finn , elle avait compris la nécessité de son geste , elle avait compris qu'elle lui avait évité une mort douloureuse , qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Mais il y avait une différence entre comprendre et guérir. Clarke était convaincue que Raven n'aurait pas pu tourner la page si elle était restée. Et son amie n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir d'être partie.

**« Enfin tu es la ! Je t'avais dit au portail ! »**

Clarke sursauta en entendant Monty , elle lui sourit et le suivit docilement jusqu'au portail où ils retrouvèrent Jasper.

A sa grande surprise Jasper sourit en l'apercevant et la prit dans ses bras. Doucement , avec une certaine gêne mais dès qu'il la sentit se détendre il resserra son étreinte en soupirant **« c'est bon de te revoir Clarke**

**-C'est bon de te revoir aussi Jasper , je suis tellement désolée..**

**-Stop , la coupa jasper , on en parlera plus tard mais enlève moi ce regard triste tout va bien Clarke , enfin tout ira bien . **

**-Bon allez les enfants on y va, vous aurez vos retrouvailles et vos explications quand on sera un plus loin, les murs ont des oreilles ! »**

Clarke , Monty et Jasper se mirent en route jusqu'à trouver un endroit calme pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement , depuis la trahison de Lexa il n'y avait pas eu une seule attaque des terriens et comme tous les habitants du mont weather étaient morts , les habitants du camp ne craignaient plus que les bêtes sauvages. Monty s'était toujours interrogé sur la raison de ce calme persistant, il ne se doutait pas que la réponse se trouvait devant ses yeux. Depuis qu'elle était partie, les allées et venues hors des camps étaient de plus en plus fréquents et Monty et Jasper avaient pu découvrir de nouveaux endroits magnifiques. Après une demi-heure de marche ils se posèrent enfin pour déjeuner et discuter.

Après cinq minutes de silence pesant , Jasper se lança

**« Comment vas-tu Clarke ? demanda-t-il prudemment**

**-Mais pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ! Je vais bien je vais..**

**-Tout le monde te pose la question parce que tu es partie quatre mois sans donner de nouvelle à personne après avoir tué un peuple entier dont des enfants et des innocents, la coupa Jasper plus brusquement qu'il n'aurait voulu**

Clarke se contracta aussitôt, lui rappeler ses erreurs n'étaient pas le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle se sente à sa place face à l'homme qui avait perdu son unique amour et espoir à cause d'elle. Elle pensait après avoir revu Jasper qu'il l'avait pardonnée mais elle voyait après sa tirade qu'elle s'était trompée. Jasper ne l'avait pas pardonnée.

Jasper releva la tête et vit l'air fermé qu'avait pris Clarke , il s'en voulut aussitôt , son but n'était pas de la blesser . Il s'était emporté parce qu'elle se braquait lorsqu'on lui demandait si elle allait bien. Il s'était inquiété pendant quatre mois , alors il avait quand même le droit de lui demander.. Apres une grande inspiration il décida d'être honnête avec elle.

**Excuse-moi , ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu m'as sauvé , tu nous as tous sauvés. Tu as fait la seule chose que tu avais à faire et je l'aurais fait aussi. Mais j'avais besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un pour la mort de Maya et c'est tombé sur Bellamy , Monty et toi. J'aurais dû en vouloir à Cage je le sais bien parce qu'au fond tout ça est de sa faute mais c'était plus facile d'en vouloir à des personnes vivantes qui pouvaient ressentir mon mépris et ma colère. Mon mépris et ma colère qui n'était que souffrance. Tu sais tu n'étais pas avec nous ses derniers mois tu n'as pu connaitre Maya que la dernière heure sa vie.. »**

**Jasper s'arrêta quelques secondes pour penser à elle, Maya, cette femme qui les avait aidés au péril de sa vie. Il repensa à son sourire à ses fossettes, à sa force et à son courage… Même si il le voulait il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette femme qui avait trahi son peuple, tué pour qu'ils puissent vivre. Il devait être fidèle à son souvenir d'elle pour que personne ne l'oublie jamais. **

**Ne voulant pas s'éterniser dans ses pensées , Jasper continua sur sa lancée :**

**« Mais Maya a tout fait pour nous, elle nous a informé de tout ce qu'il se passait, elle a tué son propre peuple pour sauver Bellamy, elle nous a prévenu, elle nous a couvert, elle nous a aidé à vous contacter, elle nous a aidé à sortir de là, elle a tout fait pour qu'on vive. Et on l'a remercié en la tuant : en l'irradiant. J'étais en colère à propos de cette injustice. Je me suis longtemps demandé comment j'allais pouvoir continuer à vivre sans la voir me sourire ou me prendre la main pour me rassurer. Octavia et toi m'avait donné confiance en moi mais Maya m'a rendu fort. »**

**Jasper remarqua les yeux de Clarke se remplir de larme et regretta de lui faire tant de mal mais il avait besoin qu'elle comprenne.**

**« Alors pour réussir à avancer je vous ai haï de tous mes forces. Mais toi tu es partie. Bellamy et Monty sont restés et je n'avais plus la force de les détester alors j'ai concentré toute ma haine sur toi. Mais un jour Bellamy m'a rappelé ce qu'il s'était passé, il m'a rappelé qu'on serait tous mort et il m'a aidé à comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution possible. Tu as fait la seule chose à faire. Bellamy a passé la nuit avec moi à chercher toutes les possibilités, tout ce qu'on aurait pu faire de diffèrent mais nous n'avons rien trouvé. Nous n'aurions rien pu trouver parce que c'était la seule solution. Alors ce jour-là, une semaine après ton départ, j'ai arrêté de t'en vouloir. Et j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter de ne jamais pouvoir te dire tout ça. De ne jamais pouvoir te dire , Clarke, que tu es pardonnée. Que je t'ai pardonné et que je t'aime. Tu as toujours veillé sur nous, pas comme un leader plus comme une mère et je t'aime pour ça. »**

Les larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues de Clarke , elle était secouée de sanglots incontrôlables , Jasper s'inquiéta alors d'avoir rappelé à la jeune femme des souvenirs qu'elle avait réussi à oublier alors il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras jusqu'à qu'elle se calme en lui caressant les cheveux. Clarke s'était toujours occupée de lui , elle l'avait soigné protégé encouragé , elle lui avait fait confiance depuis le tout premier jour et c'était à son tour de s'occuper d'elle. S'était à son tour et au tour de tous leurs amis de panser ses plaies. De lui donner à nouveau confiance en elle , en ses décisions , en eux et l'envie de vivre.

Clarke , elle , ressentait la culpabilité comme jamais , elle se sentait lourde et avait envie de s'enfoncer sous terre pour échapper à cette douleur. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses quatre derniers mois elle n'avait craqué qu'une fois et Lexa lui avait proposé un duel pour la rendre plus forte. Après cet épisode elle n'avait jamais plus craqué. Elle avait réussi à mettre ses souvenirs et ses émotions dans une petite boite fermée. Les seules fois où elle s'était sentie aussi lourde c'était en essayant d'oublier Bellamy.

Mais le mont Weather elle avait réussi à oublier. Mais entendre Jasper lui parler du courage de Maya lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait pris la décision de tuer des innocents , des gens qui les avaient aidés à sauver leurs vies. Des enfants .. Des parents.. Des gens qui s'aimaient. Comment pourrait-elle être pardonnée pour ce massacre ? Comment pourrait-elle se pardonner ? Elle avait choisi de revenir à l'arc , accepter de revenir à l'arc voulait dire accepter de ressentir à nouveau , accepter d'aimer , de se soucier des autres mais aussi d'avoir mal. Elle avait juste oublié qu'elle devait accepter de culpabiliser. Et accepter de se pardonner. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête à le faire . La douleur était trop forte tout à coup. Et après ce que lui avait dit Bellamy la veille, elle commençait à se demander si elle allait avoir la force de rester.

Monty qui avait préféré rester en retrait durant les aveux de Jasper , s'approcha de Clarke pour lui prendre la main. Clarke se calma alors un peu et Jasper pu la relâcher avec précaution. Monty fut rassuré par le sourire que Clarke leur lança en relevant la tête, un sourire doux mais il ne manqua pas la lueur de doute dans ses yeux. Monty reconnaissait cette lueur , il l'avait vu tellement de fois dans les yeux de Bellamy et l'avait ressenti tellement de fois dans ses propres yeux. Il sentit alors que c'était à son tour de parler et que cette fois il devait trouver les mots pour la rassurer. La dernière fois il avait échoué en pensant que c'était à Bellamy de le faire mais cette fois il se devait de réussir parce qu'au fond de lui il savait que le camp ne tiendrait pas une nouvelle fois à un départ de Clarke Griffin. Le camp .. Ou plutôt Bellamy , il avait tenu cette fois dans l'espoir qu'elle revienne mais Monty le connaissait assez aujourd'hui pour savoir qu'il était à bout de force.

**« Clarke .. **Commença t'il le plus doucement possible,** je sais ce que tu ressens tu sais parfaitement que je connais cette culpabilité par cœur mais nous avons besoin de toi. Alors avant de commencer à te poser les questions que je me suis posé mille fois, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. Avec jasper nous allons essayer de te raconter le plus fidèlement possible ce qui s'est passé ses quatre derniers mois. **

**Pour résumer alliance, aucune attaque, émeutes et le plus inimaginable Bellamy a une âme de psychologue** ! rigola Jasper

Clarke rit intérieurement en se rappelant sa surprise lorsque Bellamy avait utilisé ses charmes de psychologue la première fois avec elle. Elle perdit vite son sourire.. C'était il y a bien longtemps maintenant , aujourd'hui Bellamy pouvait toujours lire en elle , elle en était convaincu mais il n'avait plus l'envie de la sauver de ses démons intérieurs..

-**Bon sérieusement, on va commencer par ta mère, répliqua Monty pour sortir immédiatement Clarke de ses pensées : une tactique efficace vu le regard que lui lança la jeune fille, ta mère s'est effondrée quand elle a compris que tu ne reviendrais pas. Elle a eu pendant un mois beaucoup de mal à marcher mais Marcus est resté prêt d'elle tous les jours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit mais on a vu la chancelière Griffin redevenir elle-même de jour en jour. Elle est redevenue cette femme forte qu'on avait toujours connue à travers toi. Marcus a préfère s'effacer mais il continue à lui donner des conseils qu'elle suit à chaque fois d'après nos espionnages de toutes les réunions. Un jour Marcus et ta mère ont demandé à Bellamy de diriger à leurs côtés , ils ont compris que sans lui ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir. Bellamy a accepté sous la seule condition qu'à ton retour tu sois de nouveau au même poste que lui. Il vous voulait ta mère lui et toi sur un même pied d'égalité. Cette décision n'a pas posé de problème. Abby se range toujours au côté de Bellamy.**

**Je pense que Marcus a donné à Bellamy la force nécessaire pour surmonter ton absence et gérer le camp. Pour être honnête tout le monde respecte Bellamy, tout le monde lui fait confiance, mais les jeunes ont du mal à respecter ta mère. Elle te ressemble trop sans avoir ta force et ton cœur. Elle ne cherche pas comme toi à sauver tout le monde et c'est ce qui lui manque pour accompagner Bellamy dans ses choix. »**

Clarke n'était pas très étonné par les réactions de sa mère , son cœur lui venait de son père , elle avait compris cette année que sa mère faisait preuve de générosité seulement lorsqu'elle voulait honorer la mémoire de son père , faire ce qu'il avait fait mais Abby n'avait pas ça en elle.

**« Tout n'a pas été facile au début, aucun de nous ne voulait faire confiance aux adultes, nous avions tous les souvenirs de l'arche qui nous avait envoyé mourir sur terre. Nous n'avions pas vraiment envie d'être dirigés par des gens capable d'horreurs pareilles. Nous avions tous peur que les règles de l'arche se reproduisent, d'être bannis pour vol ou pour avoir répondu à un garde. Alors nous nous sommes rebellés mais Bellamy a su trouvé les mots justes pour arrêter tout ça. Il a réussi à convaincre les adultes qu'il n'y avait plus de règle. Qu'on était une communauté à part égale, avec des groupes de travail. Il leur a dit que ça fonctionné comme cela depuis un an et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change. Je pense que ta mère a décidé de lui faire confiance parce que tu avais confiance en lui. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle a dit à Raven. Tant que Bellamy était au pouvoir nous avions confiance et pour le moment personne n'a été déçu. **

**Marcus voulait mettre des groupes à ta recherche pour te faire revenir le premier mois mais Bellamy et Lincon l'en ont empêché. Personne n'a compris pourquoi. Beaucoup pense que Bellamy veut le pouvoir pour lui seul mais moi je sais que non. Parce que je te comprenais et que j'aurais voulu faire pareil que toi. Mais pour lincon je n'ai pas compris. Je ne le comprends dailleurs toujours pas. **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lincon , le coupa Clarke , il savait ou j'étais et me voyait deux fois par semaine il savait que j'allais bien mais il savait aussi qu'il ne devait rien dire sinon il n'aurait plus eu de nouvelles. Lincon est loyal tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. **

**\- Lincon est trop amoureux d'octavia pour qu'on puisse douter de sa loyauté, la rassura Monty, il n'y a eu aucune attaque ses derniers mois. Le peuple de la montagne mort on pensait devoir s'inquiéter des terriens mais aucune attaque, aucun mort, aucun signe d'eux. On ne comprenait pas non plus mais je sens qu'on va bientôt comprendre, sourit Monty . **

**\- J'y suis pour quelque chose c'est vrai, je vous l'expliquerais quand vous serez tous là, je vous dois une explication à tous lui répondit Clarke. **

**Mais comment allez-vous, continua Clarke, vous avez été torturé enfermé et vous ne faites que me poser des questions et me rassurer. Mais j'aimerais savoir comment vous allez ? S'inquiéta Clarke consciente de son égoïsme. **

**Ça n'a pas toujours été facile : au début on faisait beaucoup de cauchemars, commença Jasper, mais on a été là les uns pour les autres. Maintenant ça va. Bellamy et Mel nous ont beaucoup aidé tu sais. Ils ont passé des nuits avec nous pour parler, pour nous rassurer , Bellamy a renforcé la sécurité pour qu'on se sente rassurer. Mel a séché nos larmes. Octavia nous a appris à nous battre pour qu'on reprenne confiance en nous. Depuis plus d'un mois, je n'entends plus personnes crier la nuit. On ne voit plus personne sursautait lorsqu'on arrive par derrière. Alors je pense pouvoir te dire qu'on guérit, tous ensemble les uns avec les autres. Ses dernières semaines, nous avons plus pensé à nous inquièter pour toi que pour nous tu sais. »**

Clarke leva les yeux avec un air désolé. Elle avait manqué tellement de chose. Elle aurait dû être là pour soigner leurs blessures, essuyer leur larmes, panser leurs plaies. Elle aurait dû les guider dans leur deuil. Elle aurait dû leur causer moins de soucis et surtout elle aurait dû être là pour Bellamy. Bellamy, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de gérer ses propres remords. Bellamy qui avait du tout contrôler en son absence. Bellamy qui avait fait en sorte qu'il lui reste toujours une place en haut. Son cœur se réchauffa à cette idée. Si Bellamy avait fait en sorte qu'il lui reste encore une place, cela voudrait dire qu'il ferait peut être en sorte de la pardonner..

Monty la coupa dans ses pensées :

« **On va bien Clarke mais on a besoin de toi. Et Bellamy a encore plus besoin de toi que nous. Pour le moment il est en colère mais il a besoin de toi. Il a besoin d'une épaule pour se reposer comme nous tous et il ne fait pas confiance à ta mère. Je ne lui fais pas confiance non plus et je ne suis pas le seul. Elle n'a pas fait d'erreur mais elle n'est pas toi. Bellamy ne dort pas depuis quatre mois. Alors si tu ne restes pas pour nous, restes pour lui. Tu sais très bien que de grandes choses vont venir, qu'on ne va pas rester éternellement dans un campement, qu'on aura surement de nouveau ennemi et on a besoin de toi pour gérer ce nouveau monde qu'on s'était promis de construire ensemble. Chaque vie compte Clarke. Tu nous l'as promis, ta mère et Marcus ne comprennent pas encore ce que cette phrase signifie et Bellamy ne peut pas se battre seul**. »

Clarke réfléchit un moment avant de faire une promesse qu'elle ne tiendrait pas. Elle finit par se dire qu'elle devait se battre pour ce monde , que c'était sa seule chance de se faire pardonner de ses erreurs passées. Elle devait aussi honorer sa promesse envers Bellamy , sa promesse qu'elle lui avait fait le jour de la mort de charlotte avant qu'il l'embrasse pour la première fois en rentrant au campement « toujours ensemble , chaque vie compte , on doit construire ce nouveau monde ensemble promis». Voilà ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Elle devait honorer cette promesse et honorer la confiance que les siens avaient en elle.

Clarke releva la tête avec force et regarda Monty dans les yeux puis jasper du regard le plus sûr qu'elle pouvait avoir :

« **Je reste je ne vous abandonnerais plus on va construire ce nouveau monde tous ensemble avec les règles qu'on s'était promis. Toutes les vies comptent. Bellamy ne l'a jamais oublié et moi je jure de ne plus jamais l'oublier. »**

Monty et Jasper poussèrent un soupir de soulagement puis prirent Clarke dans leur bras avant de proposer de rentrer pour ne pas que les autres s'inquiètent. Ils prirent tous les trois le chemin vers le camp en rigolant comme des enfants dans une ambiance bien plus détendue qu'à l'allée.

Pendant ce temps au camp, Octavia cherchait Bellamy depuis au moins une demi-heure. Au moment où elle se décida à laisser tomber pour aller rejoindre Lincon dans leur tente , elle le vit passer le portail.

**« Tu es là ! ça fait une heure que je te cherche, s'emporta t'elle en se précipitant vers lui, mais qu'est-ce que tu..**

Octavia s'arrêta aussitôt de parler en voyant les cernes sous les yeux de son frère et le sang qui recouvrait son torse, elle descendit les yeux vers ses mains et vit qu'il portait trois pumas.

La voix de Bellamy la sortie de son inquiétude

**Calme toi O , je vais bien tu peux respirer , j'étais juste..**

**Non tu ne vas pas bien ! S'exclama Octavia, tu as ramené des pumas : ils ne sortent que la nuit et on est tous levé depuis une heure ce qui veut dire que tu as passé la nuit dehors à chasser ! Merde Bell , tu l'as vu avant que j'ai le temps de te prévenir. Je suis vraiment désolée. Bell si je **..

**Tais toi , tu n'as pas à être désolée. Je vais très bien. On avait presque plus de viande et une bouche de plus à nourrir. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on crève de faim pour ses yeux bleus alors je suis allé chasser. Si tu n'étais pas tout le temps en train de papillonner avec Lincon tu aurais..**

**Bellamy Blake ça suffit maintenant tu as 10 minutes pour te reprendre poser ses pumas et me rejoindre dans ta tente ! »**

Octavia ne lui laissa pas le temps de réponse, elle partir en fulminant en direction de la tente de Bellamy. Arrivée à la tente de Bellamy elle entra et vit Mel dedans . Elle avait une tête à faire peur , elle avait dû attendre son ami toute la nuit.

«** Mel dégage tout de suite, s'emporta octavia , j'ai besoin de remettre les idées en place à mon imbécile de frère**

**-ola toi il t'a énervé on dirait crevette, rigola Mel , calme toi O , il est chamboulé tu l'es toi aussi c'est normal. Les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais je pense que tu devrais me laisser lui parler sur ce coup, je pense qu'il a plus besoin d'une oreille attentive qu'autre chose. »**

Octavia réfléchit quelques instant, elle s'était radoucie en entendant le surnom que lui avait donné Mel depuis quelques mois déjà. Octavia avait détesté Mel dès le premier jour. Son frère avait sauvé Mel d'une mort certaine et cette dernière se sentait redevable. Elle avait donc été présente pour soutenir Bellamy , chaque jour chaque nuit elle était à ses côtés. Pour aider leur peuple ou pour soutenir son frère , Mel avait toujours été la première présente. Octavia avait peur que son frère remplace Clarke avec cette cruche, qu'il tourne la page trop vite.

Elle savait qu'un jour Clarke reviendrait pour lui et que si elle le trouvait avec quelqu'un d'autre elle repartirait aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée. Mais au fur et à mesure elle avait appris à connaitre Mel , qui n'était pas cruche du tout en fin de compte. Elle avait compris que Bell et Mel s'était trouvés un point commun dans le manque de leur premier amour. Mel avait perdu son fiancé dans la chute de l'arche , elle semblait trop jeune pour être fiancé mais elle l'aimait de toute son âme alors octavia avait compris sa position. Quant à Bellamy , elle avait compris bien avant lui ce qu'il ressentait pour Clarke depuis la mort de Charlotte. Elle savait que son frère et son amie avait un lien bien plus fort que ce qu'ils laissaient croire. Mais une fois qu'Octavia avait compris qu'il y avait trop de respect et de sincérité entre son frère et Mel pour qu'il se passe un jour quelque chose elle n'avait plus pu s'empêcher d'aimer Mel au même titre que tout ceux de son peuple. C'était une jeune femme douce, attentionnée et forte. Elle n'était pas Clarke mais son amitié avait aidé Bellamy à tenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Cependant Octavia savait que Bellamy n'avait pas besoin de douceur à cette instant qu'il avait besoin de sa sœur le remette à sa place et elle n'était pas sure que Mel puisse comprendre sa.

« **Ecoute Mel , je pense que cette fois il a besoin d'une crevette enragée , commença Octavia pour détendre l'atmosphère , tu ne le connais pas autant que moi et surtout tu n'as jamais connu le Bellamy renfermé. Il ne l'a jamais été avec toi mais là il n'est plus lui-même alors laisse-moi faire. Il a besoin d'une bonne leçon de moral** »

Mel sourit à Octavia d'un air pas vraiment convaincu mais s'approcha tout de même de son ami pour lui poser un bisou sur la joue. **« Bonne chance crevette** » prononça-t-elle avant de sortir.

Octavia fut soulagé de n'avoir pas à se battre avec Mel , elle devait garder toute sa force pour Bellamy. Elle entendit Bellamy croisait Mel avant de rentrer dans la tête. Elle put reconnaitre le bruit du bisou que posa Mel sur la joue de Bellamy et sa petite voix murmurée « **soit fort , tout ira bien Bell , je suis là si tu as besoin. » **et elle l'entendit s'en aller.

**« Je suis là je t'écoute O' prononça Bellamy d'une voix blasée**

**Tu lui as parlé ? demanda doucement Octavia**

**Oui , répondit Bellamy sur la défensive , elle ne m'approchera plus et c'est mieux comme ça .**

**Est-ce que tu te fou de ma gueule Bellamy Blake ? Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Tu ne vas pas gâcher tout une seconde fois ? Tu ne penses pas en avoir assez fait bordel ?! s'emporta octavia**

**Rappel moi de ne plus me confier .. soupira Bellamy **»

Octavia pris deux secondes pour se calmer et réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. C'est vrai Bellamy lui avait tout dit il y a trois mois , un soir de pleine lune ou sa peine était devenue trop lourde à porter pour lui tout seul. Il lui avait tout dit. Ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Clarke, pourquoi il réagissait si froidement après leurs ébats, après leurs baisers alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de recommencer. Octavia avait déjà écouté la version de Lincon , son avis sur la question Bellamy Clarke mais entendre Bellamy souffrir autant avait décuplé sa rage. Contre son frère pour avoir agi comme un imbécile pendant un an, contre Clarke d'être partie après qu'il lui ait avoué son amour et contre elle-même pour n'avoir rien remarqué.

Pour ne pas les avoir soutenus . Pour ne pas avoir consolée son amie qui avait dû beaucoup souffrir des changements de comportement de son frère. Et pour son frère qui aurait bien eu besoin d'une bonne leçon de moral. Cependant elle se dit qu'elle avait la possibilité de changer ses erreurs maintenant et se promit de tout faire pour que Clarke et son frère ait droit à la fin heureuse qu'ils méritaient. Et pour ça elle devait commencer par faire une bonne leçon de moral à son frère alors qu'elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il semblait tellement vide et brisé.. Mais Octavia se ressaisit. Son frère avait besoin d'elle méchante alors elle serait méchante.

**« Bellamy écoute, commença Octavia doucement, je sais que ce n'est pas facile**

**-Non tu ne sais pas, la coupa Bellamy, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens. Et je t'interdis de me dire quoi faire et quoi penser ! Je te l'interdis. Tu es ma sœur rien d'autre. Tu n'es pas dans ma tête, ni dans mon corps alors ne te permets pas de leçon.**

**Elle est partie c'était son choix. Elle m'a laissé seule alors ne me demande pas de l'accueillir les bras ouverts. Elle aurait dû rester loin, parce que c'est là qu'est sa place : loin de moi ! Je ne veux pas avoir à la voir tous les jours, je veux recommencer à dormir ! Je n'ai pas dormi pendant quatre mois. J'ai passé quatre mois à m'inquiéter pour elle. A me dire que je n'avais jamais compté, que tout ça ne fût qu'un jeu. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et elle est partie. Et elle, elle revient , souriante et forte , en me disant qu'elle avait besoin de faire son deuil.**

**Et mon deuil à moi je le fais quand ? Moi aussi j'ai perdu des amis moi aussi j'ai tué un peuple entier. J'ai tué des enfants des innocents des gens qui m'avaient caché ou aidé ! J'ai appuyé sur le levier avec elle, on l'a fait ensemble. J'avais besoin d'elle. J'avais besoin qu'elle me soutienne à son tour. J'avais besoin de la sauver. De la sauver de tous ses démons. Comme elle m'a sauvé de mes propres démons après la mort de charlotte, comme je l'ai aidé à être plus forte après la mort de Finn. On était une équipe, en dehors de nos sentiments respectifs on était une équipe. Elle n'avait aucun droit de m'abandonner. Alors maintenant qu'elle la fait, qu'elle assume et ne revienne pas ! **

Bellamy repris son souffle et voulu continuer mais Octavia l'arrêta d'un signe de main puis attendit quelques minutes qu'il se calme.

**-Bellamy Blake tu n'es officiellement qu'un pauvre égoïste, s'emporta Octavia , et elle tu y as pensé à elle ? Toi, tu nous avais nous ! Un peuple à aider à reconstruire, tu avais Marcus, tu m'avais moi. Elle, elle était seule ! Elle t'a quitté toi mais aussi ses amis et sa mère ! Elle a laissé sa mère Bellamy et tu es le premier à savoir qu'elle tient à sa mère bien plus qu'à sa propre vie. Elle nous a laissé guérir, elle t'a laissé guérir et elle est revenue pour toi ! Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là, tout le monde l'a remarqué ici, hier elle ne cherchait que toi ! **

**Et toi que fais-tu ? Tu la repousses ! Clarke a toujours été là ,elle t'a toujours soutenu et fais confiance. Elle t'a tout laissé passer. Elle a supporté tes humeurs ton lunatisme et ta méchanceté. Elle t'a supporté chaud et froid. Elle t'a laissé te servir d'elle comme un jouet parce que tu en avais besoin. **

**Et comment tu la remercies ? Tu lui dis que tu l'aimes, tu la laisses partir, tu refuses de la chercher et tu la rejettes ? Mais je ne peux pas croire que j'ai un frère aussi con ! Tu veux quoi ? Tu veux qu'elle reparte et qu'on la perde à jamais ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Parce que là tu es en train de tout gagner ! Bravo Bellamy, tu en as fait des choses débiles mais celle-là c'est bien la pire de toute. Sa t'arrives de réfléchir parfois ? **»

Octavia s'arrêta en voyant son frère la mine décomposée. Elle avait marqué des points et le savait maintenant elle devait le laisser réfléchir. Elle tourna les talons et sortie de la tente . Une fois dehors elle s'autorisa un sourire. Mel l'attendait devant et sourit et à son amie :

« **Et bien crevette , tu n'y es pas allée de main morte ! **

**-Tu aurais vu sa tête, tu aurais bien ris , je pense que mon frère va redevenir lui-même ce soir mais là il a besoin de sa langouste préférée pour lui parler en douceur »**

Mel sourit à Octavia et rentra dans la tente de Bellamy, pendant que Octavia fière d'elle partie rejoindre Lincon pour proposer à Clarke une petite sortie chasse.

Mel commençait à bien connaitre Bellamy , ses quatre derniers mois il avait été un soutien pour elle comme jamais personne ne l'avait été. La mort de Daniel l'avait détruite et Bellamy était aussi détruit qu'elle. Il la comprenait mieux que personne et avait fini par lui faire confiance. Elle était devenue un pilier pour lui et elle était la seule à avoir le droit de lui demander si il allait bien. Mais cette fois elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle entra doucement dans la tente pour ne pas le surprendre.

Mel s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer son ami, jamais elle n'aurait pensé à voir le grand Bellamy Blake dans l'état dans lequel elle le voyait à cet instant. Cette image lui fit mal , elle lui rappelait le Bellamy qu'elle avait passé tant de temps à consoler les trois premiers mois. Elle le trouvait mieux depuis quelques semaines mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le retour de Clarke le replonge dans cette dépression qu'il avait si bien réussi à cacher au camp entier. Au camp entier sauf elle. Sauf elle et Octavia.

Mel s'avança alors et s'assis à côté de Bellamy. Il était blanc comme un fantôme et ses yeux étaient vides. Vides comme avant , quand il pensait l'avoir perdu. Mel posa la main sur l'épaule de Bellamy et sentit son corps tremblé. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas le prendre dans ses bras quand il était comme ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser s'effondrer alors elle tenta une approche un peu moins douce que d'habitude. Elle lui releva la tête pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux et lui mit une gifle.

Bellamy sursauta et repris contenance puis la regarda avec le regard le plus froid qu'il avait en réserve. Mel sourit et pris une grande inspiration.

**« Excuse-moi Bell , t'avais l'air d'un cadavre fallait bien que je vérifie si le grand Bellamy Blake était mort . Parce que supporter son ombre ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment**

**-Va te faire la langouste , réplique Bellamy **

Mel sourit, elle était heureuse de voir que son ami était encore lui-même. De nouveau lui-même elle pouvait enfin lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur

**-Bell , maintenant tu vas écouter attentivement ce que je vais te dire et tu n'as pas intérêt à m'interrompre une seule fois est ce que c'est clair ?**

Bellamy pas habitué à voir son amie aussi autoritaire ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil

**Est-ce que c'est clair Bellamy Blake** ? Répéta Mel en impatientant »

Bellamy Blake ? Bell compris alors que cette fois il n'avait pas intérêt à jouer au con, il ne connaissait pas Mel énervée et n'avait pas vraiment envie de connaitre cette facette de son amie. Il avait déjà vu comment elle se comportait à la chasse et sa lui suffisait bien. Bellamy hocha alors la tête prête à l'écouter.

**« Bien alors Bellamy Blake, tu vas arrêter de jouer au plus con que ce que tu n'es déjà et tu vas réfléchir un peu. Sans ta fierté mal placée de mec délaissé qui ne te ressemble pas. On m'a raconté comment tu étais quand vous avez atterrit ici et j'ai vraiment l'impression de revoir cet adolescent pré pubère qui ne contrôler pas son agressivité et sa rage. Et franchement il ne me plait pas du tout.**

**Alors tu vas te rappeler de tout ce que tu as fait à Clarke ses 12 derniers mois , à quel point tu l'as fait souffrir et à quel point tu as été égoïste et tu vas aller t'expliquer et lui proposer ton amitié. Tu vas la pardonner et te pardonner. Parce que tu as besoin d'elle et on a besoin d'elle. Mais toi tu n'as pas besoin d'elle seulement parce que tu lui fais confiance pour diriger le camp mais parce que tu ne peux pas t'en sortir sans elle. Et que tu en es conscient. Oh me regarde pas comme ça, tu crois quoi que Dan et moi on s'est fiancé comme ça sur un coup de tête ? Nous aussi on a eu nos lots de malheur de dispute et de trahison. Mais quand on aime on pardonne c'est comme ça. Quand on aime et qu'on a une personne brisée en face de soi on lui pardonne toutes ses erreurs parce qu'on est conscient qu'elle ne peut pas les contrôler. Que c'est la part brisée d'elle qui agit. Et ça tu le sais très bien. **

**Pourquoi crois-tu que tout le monde te pardonne d'être un sacré con depuis quatre mois ? Tu crois que tu peux nous crier dessus à longueur de temps parce que tu es sur un pied d'égalité avec Abby Griffin ? Mais non rêve pas Blake, on sait juste que tu souffres que tu veux te barrer pour la retrouver mais que tu restes pour nous**. »

Mel s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et pour le laisser encaisser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« **Alors Bellamy , maintenant que ta raison de partir est rentrée fais en sorte qu'elle reste et que tout redevienne comme avant. En plus elle est magnifique alors sa ferait de beaux petits bébés Blake pour perpétuer la race humaine. Parce que quand même on ne va pas laisser notre race se perpétuer par les terriens ! Affirma Mel pour détendre l'atmosphère, alors je te préviens je te laisse une heure pour réfléchir et après je veux que tu te démerdes pour que vous puissiez cohabiter ensemble. On est d'accord ?»**

Bellamy hocha la tête pour que Mel sorte de sa tente. Il avait besoin d'être seule de réfléchir de comprendre tout ce que sa sœur et son amie lui avait dit. Il savait qu'elles avaient en partie raison mais il lui semblait qu'il était trop tôt pour mettre de l'eau dans son vin. Pourtant il devait bien admettre qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour diriger le camp. Qu'il manquait à tout leur peuple , la moralité de Clarke et ses stratégies. Ainsi que sa capacité à faire des alliances. Alors il allait le faire. Il allait apaiser les tensions pour la survie de son peuple. Pour pouvoir continuer ce qu'il avait commencé : reconstruire leur monde.

Il prit Mel dans ses bras pour la rassurer et sur un ton enjoué lui proposa d'aller déjeuner parce qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis hier midi.

Sur la route pour aller à la tente H qui contenait toute les provisions , ils croisèrent Clarke , Monty et Jasper. Bellamy observa Clarke quelques secondes avant de sentir une pression sur avant-bras. Il tourna la tête vers Mel qui lui montra Clarke d'un signe de tête.

C'était le moment de calmer les tensions il le savait. Il s'accorda cependant quelques secondes pour l'observer. Elle avait un peu maigrit mais semblait en bonne santé . Il la trouvait par contre plus bronzé que dans son souvenir. Elle devait s'être refugiée dans le sud des terres , le temps y était plus doux et le soleil chauffait plus. Il l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il l'avait accompagné à ton DC pour un repas avec Lexa après la mort de finn. Ton DC était plus au sud , peut être qu'elle y était allée ? Il lui poserait la question. Ceci expliquerait le calme qu'il régnait depuis quatre mois entre les terriens et son peuple.

Elle était avec Monty et Jasper et elle souriait.. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à son sourire , Clarke souriait peu mais quand elle souriait .. Surtout quand elle lui souriait à lui , il avait l'impression de partir dans un autre monde. Dans leur monde à eux. A Clarke et lui. Même amaigrie il la trouvait magnifique, angélique même, avec son sourire et ses boucles blondes.

Bellamy se ressaisit aussitôt, il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de pensée. Il voulait bien pardonner son absence et mettre de l'eau dans son vin pour la sécurité de son peuple mais il était hors de question qu'il ressente quoi que ce soit pour cette lâche. Il savait que la traiter de lâche n'était qu'une excuse pour ne pas s'avouer le vrai problème mais pour le moment il était d'accord avec ça. Clarke était lâche et elle ne méritait pas son pardon. Elle ne méritait pas son amour. Mais elle méritait son respect. Pour avoir tout traversé toute seule , pour les avoir sauvé lui et les autres.

Bellamy était conscient que sans elle tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli depuis un an n'aurait jamais pu être réalisé. Alors pour ça il la pardonnait. Il savait qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire , beaucoup de chose à expliquer , à clarifier. Mais ce n'était pas le moment , pour le moment il devait juste arranger les choses.

Il se dirigea alors vers elle et posa la main sur son épaule. Clarke sursauta et lui attrapa le bras prêt à le plier en deux. Cependant se rendant compte que ce n'était que Bellamy elle le relâcha aussitôt et se confondit en excuse. Bellamy eu le temps d'apercevoir la lumière féroce dans les yeux de Clarke au moment où elle était prête à lui casser le bras. Il préfère quand même la rassurer

« **Clarke tout va bien, tu es en sécurité tout va bien. Tant que tu es entre ses fils de fer rien ne peut t'arriver je te le promets, essaya de la rassurer Bellamy en posant une main sur sa joue. Bellamy regrettait déjà son geste mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait ce besoin pressant de la toucher, de la rassurer. **

**-Désolée Bellamy, je ne voulais pas te blesser je vais bien j'ai juste été surprise expliqua t'elle en repoussant sa main en douceur **

Bellamy fut surpris de ce geste de rejet. C'était lui qui était en colère, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi . Mais il était venu faire la paix . Il l'avait promis à Mel. Alors il passa outre , pour cette fois du moins.

**-Clarke, je suis désolé pour ma réaction d'hier. J'étais surpris et en colère. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça. Tu n'es pas morte pour moi, tu comptes encore beaucoup mais je ne suis pas prêt à ce qu'on soit ami. Nous devons discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière. Nous devons être honnête l'un envers l'autre à propos de nous. Nous devons discuter de tes mensonges aussi, à propos d'Octavia et du missile. **

**Tu as failli tuer ma sœur en m'affirmant qu'elle n'était pas le bas et c'est une trahison. J'avais confiance en toi et finalement j'avais tort. Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire mais je ne suis pas prêt à avoir cette discussion et toi non plus. Mais pour le bien du camp nous devons faire la paix. Oublier nos rancunes et travailler ensemble. Parce que quand ça ne va entre nous, ça ne va pas pour eux. Donc est ce que tu es prête à oublier nos erreurs et à travailler avec moi comme avant ?** »

Clarke réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Elle voulait récupérer Bellamy entièrement et si il fallait commencer par une relation de travail elle était d'accord . Mais elle savait aussi que rien ne pourrait guérir leur relation. Elle lui avait mentit plus d'une fois , bien que c'était toujours dans le but de le protéger. Elle était partie et n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Elle avait eu peur. Et elle n'était pas sûre qu'un jour il lui pardonnerait tout ça mais pour le moment l'important était d'avancer ensemble pour la survie et la prospérité de leur peuple. Alors elle se contenterait de ce qu'il était prêt à lui donner.

Aujourd'hui elle savait ce qu'elle voulait , elle était prête à l'accepter. Elle était rentrée pour lui. Parce qu'elle l'aimait , elle avait compris qu'elle pouvait vivre sans lui mais elle ne le voulait pas. Elle aimait Bellamy Blake. Et bien qu'elle sache que c'était une mauvaise idée , elle s'était résolue à accepter qu'elle ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Elle avait juste peur , peur de souffrir bien sûr mais surtout peur d'être trop faible pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Parfois pour gagner il fallait arrêter de se soucier des autres et comment arrêter de se soucier de quelqu'un qu'on aimait aussi fort ?

Clarke s'était déjà demandée si elle était prête à quitter ce poste, à arrêter de prendre ce genre de décision pour être avec lui. Une ou deux fois elle s'était posée la question à ton DC : revenir être une personne normale , juste une personne du camp qui aide et travaille toute la journée , qui laisse les décisions et les sacrifices aux autres. Laisser tout ça de côté pour profiter de la deuxième chance que la vie lui avait donné auprès de Bellamy Blake. Cette décision lui avait semblé absurde dans un premier temps, son peuple passait avant ses propres sentiments et il passerait toujours avant. Mais le temps avait eu raison d'elle , son amour l'avait consumé et elle avait compris qu'un jour , le jour où ils seraient prêt tous les deux , elle laisserait la stratégie aux autres et choisirait l'amour.

Clarke fut interrompu par un toussotement , elle devait lui donner une réponse et arrêter de réfléchir **« Oui je suis prête à le faire , si tu me promets que tout sera comme avant au niveau de notre relation de travail. Qu'on dirigera ensemble sur une relation basée sur la confiance**.

Clarke savait qu'elle en demandait beaucoup mais c'était sa condition sans confiance rien n'était possible.

**Je suis d'accord si tu me promets de ne plus jamais me mentir.**

**Vendu** , répondit Clarke en lui souriant »

Ce sourire .. Bellamy n'avait jamais réussi à résister à son sourire ..En un pas il fut prêt d'elle une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur sa joue. Mais dès qu'il posa sa main sur sa hanche , Clarke fit un bon en arrière. Bellamy , à nouveau , ne réussit pas à comprendre sa réaction. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le repoussait ainsi . Pour son regard était aussi froid et noir dès qu'il essayait de la toucher. Comme si elle ne supportait pas le contact, son contact.

Leur regard se croisèrent quelques secondes , leur yeux se connectèrent comme avant et Bellamy remarqua les larmes qui commençaient à affluer dans les yeux de Clarke. Cette fois il n'osa pas l'approcher de peur qu'elle se braque à nouveau , mais il lui sourit doucement se voulant rassurant. Bellamy ne comprenait ce qu'il arrivait à la belle blonde qui s'était montréE si dure et si forte pendant plus d'un an. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Clarke n'avait jamais faiblit. Avant de la connaitre réellement il s'était souvent demandé si elle était vraiment humaine. Alors il posa la question tout doucement comme un murmure pour ne pas la brusquer :

« **Clarke, parle-moi où étais tu ses quatre derniers mois ?**

**-A ton DC** répondit-elle si bas qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Bellamy ne comprenais pas le vide dans les yeux de la jeune femme quand elle prononça le nom de la cité de Lexa. Ce vide qui ressemblait à de la peur. La Clarke Griffin qu'il connaissait n'avait jamais eu peur . Alors de quoi avait-il peur ? Ou de qui ? Il la voyait se contracter de plus en plus , respirer de plus en plus vite , de plus en plus fort. Il ne comprenait pas comment une main sur sa hanche avait pu déclencher une telle réaction.

Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de suivre son instinct , il l'avait toujours suivit avec elle et ça avait toujours marché , il espérait que cette fois ci il ne se tromperait pas. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, la prit par les épaules et par les genoux pour la porter. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour vérifier qu'elle était d'accord, mais elle semblait paralysée. Paralysée par ses propres démons. Il la souleva alors et l'amena dans sa tente. Il la connaissait assez pour être certain qu'elle ne supporterait pas de se montrer faible devant une autre personne que lui. Il la déposa sur son lit, il sentait qu'elle trouverait son lit rassurant, ils y avaient passé tellement de nuit à discuter, se rassurer ou s'embrasser. Il espérait qu'elle s'y sente en sécurité.

Une fois sur le lit de Bellamy , les tremblements de Clarke s'accentuèrent puis s'arrêtèrent pour laisser place à des sanglots , des sanglots incontrôlables. Bellamy n'y tenant plus , se coucha prêt d'elle et la pris dans ses bras en faisant attention de rester toujours sur la partie haute de son corps , au-dessus de la taille. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, malgré toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état ou la regarder souffrir, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. En dehors du jour de la mort de finn , il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer . Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'effondrer. Octavia lui avait raconté que Lincon l'avait souvent vu sortir de sa tente et pleurer quelques mètres plus loin, mais Clarke n'avait jamais pleuré devant lui.

Il aimait la Clarke forte et dure mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette Clarke-là , la Clarke qu'il essayait de protéger contre ses propres démons , qu'il essayait de toute ses forces de calmer et de rassurer était tout aussi attirante.

Il sentit Clarke se détendre de minutes en minutes et commença à se détendre aussi. Quelques minutes plus tard ses sanglots s'étaient apaisés. Elle respirait doucement . Front contre front , cœur contre cœur , Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans elle. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas céder mais pour le moment il voulait juste profiter de ses quelques secondes qui lui restaient avant qu'il brise le silence. Alors Bellamy se concentra sur sa respiration, sur le cœur de Clarke qui battait à toute allure, sur ses mains posés contre ses cotes bien plus saillantes qu'avant son départ, sur son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué . Il respira une dernière fois son odeur et posa la question qui allait tout changer entre eux

« **Tu m'as promis de ne plus jamais me mentir , alors parle-moi qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé à ton DC pour que tu sois dans cet état-là dès que je te touche** ?

Clarke pris une grande inspiration et commença son histoire ..

NON ne me tuez pas ! J'espère que ce long chapitre vous a plu.

Je sais que pour le moment Clarke est plus douce et faible que la Clarke de la serie mais ça ne va durer . Elle avait juste besoin d'être honnête avec ses amis et son peuple. De leur montrer qu'ils comptaient pour eux. Quelle n'était pas la femme sans cœur qu'ils avaient pu voir durant la saison2.

Oui je sais je fais des long chapitres , dite-moi si c'est trop long ! Si vous avez des questions , des idées , des reproches des suggestions ou des compliments (hihi j'espère que quand même y'en a qui ont aimé ^^) n'hésitez pas je suis à votre écoute , je suis connectée tout le temps grâce à mon compte mail.

Je posterais la suite le weekend prochain si je trouve le temps d'écrire cette semaine (partiel ..)

Bisous et encore merci pour vos reviews !

PS : J'ai essayé d'aérer mes paragraphes et de ne pas faire de gros pavé ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire :p


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le nouveau chapitre

Je vous remercie pour vos review et vos folles. Je passe quasiment 5h sur un chapitre donc j'avoue que je suis très touchée par review et qu'elles comptent pour moi.

Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé sur un suspens pareil et encore plus désolée de vous dire que ça va être pareil aujourd'hui hihi. Il est interdit de tuer l'auteur ! : P

Je suis aussi à la recherche d'une personne qui voudrait bien me relire et surtout avec qui je pourrais parler de mes idées qui me diraient si c'est trop ou pas assez. Ce qu'elle en pense et. Je voudrais être juste dans mon histoire, évitez de partir dans tous les sens. Donc si me cadrer et me donner son avis intéresse quelqu'un dite le moi .

Bonne lecture à tous, j'aurais une question à vous poser à la fin.

**« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu penses que les terriens sont des monstres qui n'hésitent pas à trahir leurs alliés et qu'ils m'ont fait du mal. Tu penses que j'ai peur que tu me touches parce qu'ils m'ont torturée et violée et que je ne suis pas revenue pour ça. Mais regarde-moi Bellamy, je n'ai aucun bleu, aucune cicatrice. Je ne peux pas te rassurer en te disant que j'étais maintenue en captivité, que je ne pouvais pas te rejoindre, parce que c'est faux.**

**Les terriens ne sont pas des monstres, j'ai été bien traité. J'ai été nourrit, soigné, j'étais libre. Je pouvais partir quand je le voulais. Je n'étais pas contrainte, si je voulais partir je partais**. »

Clarke vit le regard de Bellamy se fermait et entrouvrir sa bouche pour parler

**« Non Bellamy, ne me coupe pas laisse-moi finir. Tu m'as demandé d'être honnête alors tu dois entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. Je ne suis pas rentrée parce que je l'ai voulue. Tu peux me haïr pour ça autant que tu veux mais j'en avais besoin et je pense que tu es en mesure de le comprendre. Tu as eu la force de rester alors que chaques parcelles de ton corps voulaient partir mais pas moi. J'ai eu besoin de faire mon deuil et ça a pris le temps qu'il fallait. Je suis sincèrement désolée, vraiment si je pouvais retourner en arrière et trouver la force en moi de rester à tes cotés je le ferais. J'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras la force de me pardonner et qu'on devienne amie**. »

Clarke s'arrêta un instant pour laisser le temps à Bellamy d'assimiler ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle était toujours contre lui, son cœur bâté la chamade et elle n'en menait pas large non plus.

Bellamy lui essayait de se calmer. C'était trop pour lui, il s'était convaincu qu'elle était morte ou enfermée et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Il réalisait qu'elle avait gâché leur chance d'avoir un avenir. Il pourrait lui pardonner avec le temps mais il ne pourrait jamais faire entièrement confiance à une femme qui avait décidé consciemment et en toute liberté de s'éloigner de lui et de le détruire. Clarke était conscient de son amour pour elle et elle avait décidé de partir quand même. Il devait tourner la page il le savait mais portant ses derniers mots tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête « qu'on devienne ami ». Il se demandait s'il serait capable de devenir son ami alors que ses pensées envers elle, en dehors de la haine qu'elle lui procurait, n'étaient pas très chastes.

Clarke interrompue le cours de ses pensées en reprenant là où elle s'était arrêtée

**« Je ne me sens pas prête t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. Je t'en parlerais un jour peut-être...**

Clarke ne put retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, elle repoussa la main de Bellamy qui cherchait à essuyer ses larmes...

**Mais je peux toujours te parler de ton DC, de ce que j'ai fait de ce qu'il s'est passé. Si tu le souhaites bien sûr. »**

Bellamy s'était un peu refermé après ce geste de rejet. Mais Clarke, en acceptant de lui raconter ses quatre derniers mois, faisait un pas vers lui il le savait. Et pour être honnête il méritait des explications.

« Je t'écoute raconte-moi tout, lui répondit Bellamy en lui prenant la main, tu peux me faire confiance je ne te jugerais pas. Je t'ai dit que je voulais apaiser nos relations alors commençons par la, de toute maniére je serais toujours là pour toi.

Bellamy avait prononcé ses derniers mots en souriant. Clarke sourit en retour. Ils se turent quelques minutes en se rappelant la dernière fois que Bellamy avait prononcé ses mots.

Flash-Back **

_Clarke venait de tuer Finn. Finn, son ami, son premier... Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, qu'elle lui avait dit l'aimer pour qu'il ait une belle mort. Elle était consciente d'être amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre mais Finn était son ami. Finn était plus que son ami, Finn lui avait permis de tenir le coup les premiers jours sur terre. A ce moment-là, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait être heureuse grâce à lui, qu'elle aurait enfin une vie qui mérite d'être vécu. Mais les choses s'étaient passées autrement, Raven était arrivée et le temps avait fait son travail..._

_Mais Finn restait Finn. Clarke était submergée par la culpabilité, elle aurait pu trouver une autre solution elle en était convaincue mais elle avait choisi la facilité. Elle avait choisi son peuple. Elle choisirait toujours son peuple. Elle avait sauvé Finn comme elle avait pu, elle ne l'avait pas sauvé physiquement mais elle lui avait évité des souffrances qu'aucun être humain n'aurait pu supporter. _

_Abby venait de sortir de la tente de Lexa, où c'était réfugiée Clarke pour se calmer, elle ne devait pas pleurer devant les terriens mais les larmes coulaient toute seule. Abby n'avait pas compris la décision de Clarke de laisser les terriens incinéré Finn avec les leurs mais Clarke n'avait pas cédé. La mort de Finn devait servir à quelque chose, elle n'avait pas pris cette décision pour rien. _

_Clarke faisait confiance à Lexa, si Lexa disait que c'était la dernière étape avant la paix, elle le ferait. Elle aurait cette alliance. Cette alliance que Finn voulait tant. Il avait décidé de se sacrifier, elle n'avait pu rien faire, elle devait se ressaisir. _

_Quelqu'un entra dans la tente mais Clarke ne prit même pas la peine de regarder. Elle savait qu'il était là. Qui d'autre serait rentré sans lui demander l'autorisation ? Elle ne voulait pas le regarder les yeux tant qu'elle pleurait. Il ne devait pas la voir faible. Jamais. Elle le sentit s'approcher doucement comme si il anticipait ses réactions. _

_Bellamy avait du mal à réaliser tout ce qui s'était passé. Il était fier de Clarke, fier qu'elle ait réussi à faire ce que lui n'aurait jamais pu faire. Elle était toujours la meilleure pour rester froide quand la mort était proche. Mais avec le temps, il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas de marbre. Elle ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses mais elles étaient pourtant bien présentes. Alors il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui signifier sa présence. Ne la voyant pas relever sa tête, il comprit._

_« Regarde-moi » exigea Bellamy d'une voix plus dure que ce qu'il aurait voulu _

_Il se répéta une deuxième fois et vit ses larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Bellamy eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui insuffler toute la force nécessaire pour qu'elle arrive à se battre contre ses démons. Cependant il la connaissait bien, elle n'accepterait pas son geste tant qu'elle ne se serait pas calmée. Il préféra alors être honnête :_

_« Clarke, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. C'était la seule solution. Tu as créé ce que Finn a toujours voulu : une alliance avec les terriens. Et surtout tu lui as évité les châtiments prévus. Tu lui as évité la souffrance, l'humiliation et la haine. Maintenant tu dois te relever et aller voir Lexa pour régler les derniers détails. On doit trouver un plan pour sauver nos amis et leur peuple. Et pour ça il faut que tu sois forte et que tu redeviennes la Clarke combative, intelligente, stratège et lumineuse que tu as l'habitude de nous montrer. Si tu veux t'en sortir tu dois honorer sa mémoire pour te pardonner à toi-même. »_

_Bellamy vit une lueur de détermination dans les yeux de Clarke, il sentit qu'il avait gagné. Il savait qu'ils allaient vivre des moments difficiles mais il était convaincu que tant qu'ils seraient sur la même longueur d'onde ils arriveraient à avancer. Bellamy s'avança de quelques centimètres vers Clarke et lui embrassa le bout des lèvres, tout doucement pour ne pas la brusquer, il la sentit trembler à son contact puis lui rendre son baiser. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de leur baiser habituel, fougueux et passionné, cette fois ci elle avait besoin qu'il la réconforte alors il choisit de mettre de la douceur dans son baiser tout en lui tenant la hanche et en lui caressant les cheveux. _

_Au bout de quelques secondes, Bellamy se recula et réfléchit pour trouver les mots les plus justes pour exprimer son ressenti :_

_« Je serais toujours là pour toi Clarke, quoi que tu fasses quoi tu dises. Je ne te laisserais jamais je te le promets. »_

_Il se détendit en la voyant sourire, lui embrassa la joue et tourna les talons. Elle devait se ressaisir et elle devait le faire seule il le savait. _

_« Bellamy ? _

_Oui, l'interrogea Bellamy en se retournant _

_Merci je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, prononça Clarke les yeux rouges et la voix enrouée_

_Avec plaisir princesse lui répondit Bellamy de son plus beau sourire »_

_**Fin du flash-back _

« **Que veux-tu savoir Bellamy** ? Demanda Clarke en retardant le moment où elle devrait lui raconter chaque détail de ses quatre mois.

**Commence par me dire pourquoi tu es partie le bas** ? »

Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était partie à ton DC, Bellamy se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi rejoindre un peuple qui l'avait abandonnée elle et ses amis ? Pourquoi rejoindre un peuple qui n'avait pas respecté leur alliance ?

Clarke sourit avant de lui répondre elle s'était attendue à cette question de sa part. Bellamy était une personne fiable, il ne comprenait pas comment une personne pouvait déshonorer sa parole en tout âme et conscience. Lui ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait passé sa vie à protéger octavia. Et elle savait qu'il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait réussi à pardonner Lexa et à vivre quatre mois avec ses traitres.

« **Avant qu'on parte vous rejoindre au mont weather, Lexa m'avait proposée de la rejoindre après tout ça. Je n'avais pas compris sa proposition et je ne la comprends toujours pas. Mais j'avais besoin d'être en sécurité et à ce moment-là ça me semblait être la seule solution envisageable. Je ne souhaitais pas mourir ou partir pour de bon, je voulais juste reprendre mes esprits et rentrer, expliqua Clarke, Lincoln est venu me voir avant mon départ et il m'a aidée à comprendre que je devais le faire. Je suis donc partie à ton DC apprendre tous ce que Lexa et les terriens pouvaient m'enseigner.** »

Clarke sourit en voyant Bellamy fronçait les sourcils, il voulait en savoir plus elle le savait mais elle avait besoin de temps pour lui parler de tout ce qu'il avait pu se passer la bas. Pour lui parler de ce qu'elle avait perdu mais aussi de ce qui l'avait rendu plus forte. Elle décida alors de lui raconter son arrivée tout en se remémorant ses souvenirs.

Flash-back ***

_Clarke avait marché pendant plus de trois heures elle était épuisée. Elle s'arrêta au pied de la statue de pierre et cria_

_« Je suis la descendez je veux voir Lexa ! »_

_Elle sursauta en entendant un bruit sourd derrière elle. Elle se retourna et observa Indra qui la fusillait du regard_

_« Clarke du peuple du ciel, ça fait trois jours que Lexa attend ton arrivée, affirma Indra avec une voix dure, suis moi maintenant »_

_Clarke sourit en suivant Indra, elle n'avait plus peur d'elle. Elle savait qu'Indra malgré ses airs durs était une femme d'honneur. Elle respectait le courage. _

_Après 10 minutes de marche, Clarke reconnue la tente de Lexa. Indra se retourna vers Clarke et la stoppa d'une main. Clarke comprit alors qu'elle devait attendre. Attendre que le commandant accepte de la recevoir. Clarke n'était pas inquiéte, avant sa trahison Lexa et elle était plutôt proche. Lexa était une femme de parole prête à tout pour aider son peuple. Elle aimait son peuple mais elle n'était pas aussi sauvage que la plupart d'entre eux. Lexa était une visionnaire mais une visionnaire qui connaissait la notion de respect, loyauté, force et noblesse. Cependant c'était une femme brisée qui ne supportait pas la culpabilité. Elle s'était donc complètement fermée et ne se fiait qu'à elle. Elle ne faisait confiance à personne, Clarke avait essayé de changer cette partie de sa personnalité mais elle avait échoué, Lexa avait fini par la trahir._

_Cependant ce jour-là au mont Weather, Clarke avait compris la position de Lexa. Elle aussi aimait son peuple plus que sa propre vie et plus que la vie des autres. Plus que la loyauté et l'humanité. Elle se devait de les protéger quitte à se perdre elle-même. Clarke n'avait pas pardonné Lexa mais elle savait qu'elle serait en mesure de le faire. Mais pour le moment elle avait besoin d'elle alors elle devait la convaincre qu'elle avait besoin d'elle, qu'une alliance ne serait que bénéfique pour leur deux peuples. _

_Clarke ne pouvait plus protéger son peuple de l'intérieur, elle devait les laisser guérir mais elle pouvait au moins leur éviter la menace des terriens. _

_La voix d'Indra sortit Clarke de ses pensées _

_« Tu peux venir Clarke du peuple du ciel, le commandant tolère ta présence à ses côtés »_

_Clarke entra d'un pas déterminé et se dirigea vers Lexa. Malgré ses bonnes intentions elle ne put s'empêcher de voir rouge quand elle vit le visage sans émotions de son ancienne alliée_

_« Clarke, Prononça Lexa le plus neutrement possible_

_Lexa répondit Clarke sur le même ton_

_Que tout le monde sorte je voudrais m'entretenir avec Clarke seule. Ordonna Lexa en détachant enfin ses yeux de Clarke. »_

_Une fois seule, Lexa releva ses yeux vers Clarke qui n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de celle qu'elle avait cru son amie._

_« Je suis désolée Clarke je ne m'excuserais pas. Je ne m'excuserais pas d'avoir tout fait pour protéger mon peuple. Mais je suis désolée d'avoir trahi ta confiance. _

_\- Tais-toi ! La coupa Clarke, Je t'en veux Lexa mais je te pardonnerais. Je te pardonnerais parce que j'ai compris tes choix, j'ai fait les même. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Si tu veux mon pardon tu vas devoir accepter de ne plus jamais toucher à mon peuple. _

_-Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton Clarke, je ne te permets pas non plus de me donner des ordres. Je n'ai aucune obligation de t'écouter s'emporta Lexa_

_\- si tu en as une... murmura Clarke _

_\- Je t'écoute Cla rke se calma Lexa_

_\- J'ai sauvé ton peuple au détriment de mon âme... Je nous ai tous sauvé. J'ai appuyé sur le levier, les hommes de la montagne ne sont plus de ce monde... _

_-tu en es sure Clarke du peuple du ciel ? répondit Lexa d'une voix empli de surprise _

_\- Oui. Soupira Clarke les yeux embués de larmes »_

_Lexa se calma instantanément, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Plus personne ne toucherait à son peuple. Ils étaient sauvés, ils allaient pouvoir redevenir plus fort que jamais. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le visage de Clarke. Elle était toujours aussi belle mais elle avait perdu quelque chose dans ses yeux. Elle était moins forte, moins fière, moins déterminée. Quelque chose s'était brisée en elle. _

_Lexa comprit alors que si elle ne l'avait pas laissée ce jour-là, elle serait en meilleur état et surement encore avec son peuple ou du moins avec Bellamy. Lexa avait compris dès le premier jour que Bellamy était la faiblesse de Clarke et bien qu'elle ait essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était en agissant comme ça qu'elle allait le perdre, elle n'avait pas réussi à détruire le lien qu'il y avait entre ses deux-là. C'était quelque chose qui défiait la nature. Pourtant Clarke était là. Elle était la seule. Et elle était en état de faiblesse. _

_Lexa se dit alors que c'était sa chance de se faire pardonner et de se pardonner à elle-même. Qu'elle devait aider Clarke à faire son deuil. Qu'elle devait la rendre plus forte. Et lui apprendre comment passer de la force physique à la force mentale. Elle devait lui faire oublier sa tuerie, Bellamy et sa culpabilité et pour ça il n'y avait qu'une solution : devenir plus forte apprendre à se battre et utiliser la douleur physique pour créer une douleur mentale. _

_« Je te propose de rester ici quelques mois, si tu restes ici je ne toucherais pas ton peuple, nous arriverons à faire de ce monde, un monde en paix. Mais pour cela il faut que je t'apprenne à te battre et à être forte. Tu dois apprendre à arrêter de culpabiliser. _

_Pour devenir comme toi insensible ? Non merci. Je ne pense pas que l'amour et l'amitié soit une faiblesse et je refuse qu'elle en devienne une ! Rétorqua Clarke avait une pointe d'enferment dans les yeux »_

_Lexa sourit à sa réplique, elle retrouvait Clarke. La Clarke qu'elle avait tant admiré et respecté. Il fallait qu'elle la pique un peu et elle arriverait à la sauver de cette culpabilité qui finirait pas la tuer. Elle lui devait bien ça. _

_« On en reparlera Clarke, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui._

_Indra ! Rentre je sais que tu écoutes, conduis Clarke à Nico je sais qu'il lui trouvera une place dans ton village. _

_Nous nous reverrons demain Clarke, maintenant va dormir tu l'as bien mérité »_

_Clarke ne répondit pas, elle avait besoin de dormir, ses idées seront surement plus claires demain. Elle tourna les talons et sortie de la tente pour se diriger vers Indra. _

Bellamy prit quelques secondes pour digérer ce que venait de lui annoncer Clarke tout en la scrutant du regard. Il trouvait c'est vrai qu'elle avait changé. Qu'elle paraissait plus forte, plus déterminée. Il était heureux qu'elle ait maintenant la force et la technique pour se défendre. Mais il trouvait que ce voyage l'avait changé d'une autre manière, elle était devenue plus accessible. Bellamy pensait, tristement, que si elle avait toujours été comme ça leur histoire aurait pu marcher, il l'aurait comprise plus facilement. Si elle avait été honnête avec lui, si elle avait accepté d'être faible devant lui, tout aurait été diffèrent. Il aurait pu trouver les mots pour la retenir, pour la garder près d'elle.

Bellamy connaissait son amie, il savait qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. Son regard était fermé comme si elle avait remis un mur entre eux. Il remarqua alors les valises autour des yeux de Clarke, elle ne devait pas avoir fermée l'œil de la nuit. Lui non plus, il avait chassé toute la nuit pour oublier sa colère, il se sentait épuisé.

Avec précaution il approcha sa main de la joue de Clarke comme s'il attendait son approbation puis il s'approcha pour lui embrasser le front tout en douceur

« Ok princesse maintenant dormons, murmura Bellamy prés de son oreille

Mais Bellamy il est midi, répondit Clarke en souriant

Et alors j'ai sommeil et toi aussi. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des mois alors dormons s'il te plait. Le temps de quelques heures comme avant. »

Clarke sentit son cœur palpitait en sentant Bellamy la prendre dans ses bras et poser sa tête sur ses cheveux. « Comme avant » elle ne cessait de se répéter ses paroles. Se pourrait-il que Bellamy réussisse à la pardonner et à envisager un avenir avec elle ?

Clarke ne voulait pas y croire pour le moment alors elle se contenta de se rapprocher de lui et de poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle se redressa pour lui déposer un bisou dans le cou comme elle avait l'habitude de faire il y a quelques mois lorsqu'elle le sentait stressé.

Elle sentit la respiration de Bellamy ralentir doucement et son corps se détendre. Lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle sur ses cheveux elle comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Elle osa donc prononcer à haute voix ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui dire la veille.

« Ecoute moi bien Bellamy Blake, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Crois-moi un avenir pour nous deux va être bien plus difficile que ce que tu peux imaginer mais je te promets de me battre contre tous mes démons intérieurs qui m'empêchent de te revenir. Et surtout je te promets de tout faire pour que tu me pardonnes et que tu sois heureux. »

La colère de Bellamy allait disparaitre au fur et à mesure elle le savait. Il devait juste comprendre qu'elle ne le laisserait plus jamais. Lui faire confiance et soigner son ego blessé. Son ego qui a été tellement mise à mal quand elle est partie alors qu'il lui avait enfin avoué ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre depuis des mois. Mais son secret à elle serait plus difficile à accepter, ce qu'elle avait perdu à ton DC ne pourrait pas se réparer. Seul Lincoln connaissait son secret et elle savait qu'elle devrait en parler à Bellamy un jour, il devait être au courant. Il comprendrait peut être mieux toute la situation, le pourquoi du comment. Mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il supporte ce qu'elle avait fait. Son erreur, son inconscience. Alors elle devait attendre un peu et elle devait s'éloigner de lui. Elle devait s'éloigner, il ne devait pas retrouver leur complicité d'antan avant qu'ils ne soient assez fort tous les deux pour supporter le poids de ses erreurs passées.

Clarke se redressa doucement en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Elle voulait le regarder dans les yeux, dans ses yeux fermés mais au moins regarder son visage.

« Je suis désolée Bellamy, je suis tellement désolée. Je suis désolée de tout ce que tu as enduré par ma faute et je suis désolée de ce que tu vas encore enduré. Si je pouvais changer les choses et être moins inconsciente crois moi je le ferais. »

Clarke se rallongea contre lui les yeux plein de larmes. Elle le sentit la serré plus fort ce qui la fit sourire. Bellamy avait toujours été bon pour ça. Même endormi il lisait en elle, il trouvait toujours un moyen inconscient de la rassurer. Clarke ferma alors les yeux et s'endormit pour profiter d'un de ses rares moments de douceur que Bellamy était capable de lui offrir depuis qu'elle était rentrée.

-Alors chapitre très court parce que je suis en plein partiel et que je dois aller bosser mes exams ! Je poste la suite en début de semaine promis. J'ai fait 8 pages et tout ce que je vais dire dans le prochain chapitre aurait du être dit ici.. Vous aurez donc je pense deux chapitres avant le weekend pro pour me rattraper !

Pour m'excuser je vous fais patienter en vous disant ce qu'il y a dans la suite de ce chapitre que je posterais le plus vite possible

Petite discussion Bellamy/ Mel ou B va parler se confier sur ce qu'il ressent après son moment avec Clarke

Retrouvaille Abby Clarke

Moment Raven Clarke où vous en saurez plus sur la relation Raven Wink

Moment Lincoln Clarke : ils vont parler du secret de Clarke

Moment Bellarke (je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais c'est important qu'ils aient un moment dans chaque chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour , ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une lettre d'excuse pour tarder autant . J'ai été pris dans mes etudes vous connaissez surement on se lance un souhaite un douple diplôme on bosse on avance on reussi mais on en n oublie d'ecrire . Je vous avais promis un chapitre par semaine et ils seront la je me remets a ecrire dés demain je vous le promets .

Rien n est perdu l intringue est dans ma tête , les idées aussi . Il ne me manque que le temps que je vous promets de trouver.

La saison trois n'a pas été à mon goût , alors ici je l'ecrirais differemment. Un melange d emotion, de sentiments , de tendresse , de colére , de pardon , des emotions humaines et pas forcement une action debordante mais je promets des secrets . Des secrets inavoués qui seront devoiles et pourront tout changer . Je vous promets une belle histoire , une histoire realiste qui vous fera comprendre l importance des sentiments de la verité et du pardon .

Je vais essayer de vous surprendre et de vous toucher.

N'hesitez pas à me conseiller , à me donner vos avis .

Je vous embrasse

Et à tres vite

En fin de semaine je suppose


End file.
